Milluki Zoldyck
|kana = ミルキ＝ゾルディック |rōmaji = Miruki Zorudikku |also known as = Pig (by Killua) |name = Milluki Zoldyck |manga debut = Chapter 42 |anime debut = Episode 35 (1999) Episode 23 (2011) |japanese voice = Katashi Ishizuka (1999) Kimiko Saito (2011) |english voice = Jordan Schartner (1999) |gender = Male |age = 24 |height = 182 cm (5'11.5") |weight = 141 kg (311 lbs) |hair = Black |eyes = Black |blood type = A |occupation = Zoldyck Assassin Hacker |relatives = Zzigg Zoldyck (Unknown relation) Maha Zoldyck (Great-Great Grandfather) Zeno Zoldyck (Grandfather) Grandmother (status unknown) Silva Zoldyck (Father) Kikyo Zoldyck (Mother) Illumi Zoldyck(Older brother) Killua Zoldyck (Younger brother) Alluka Zoldyck (Younger brother) Kalluto Zoldyck (Younger brother) |type = Manipulation |image gallery = yes}} Milluki Zoldyck (ミルキ＝ゾルディック, Miruki Zorudikku) is the second eldest child of Kikyo and Silva Zoldyck. Appearance Milluki is a nineteen-year-old man, with short-trimmed middle-parting black hair and black eyes. He is obese due to a lack of physical activities and poor eating habits. Personality Milluki is short-tempered, selfish and rather immature for his age, still referring to his mother and father as mama and papa, and Illumi as Illu-nii or "Big brother Illumi".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 324 He often fights with his younger brother, Killua. He also is an otaku and a shut in who has not left the Zoldyck family estate since the age of 10. Milluki also has a perfidious side, prompting a tourist to refuse Alluka's request with no reason. However, he is also a coward, as he is too afraid of Killua to seriously displease him, or of his father and grandfather to disobey them. Unlike his other siblings, Milluki spends the majority of his time in his bedroom playing with his computers. He takes great pride in his manga, anime, video games, and figurine collection. He even threatened to kill Killua, if he ever laid a finger on his figurine collection. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Milluki makes his first appearance in the series smoking a cigar and torturing Killua with a bullwhip in the Zoldyck Estate as punishment for leaving the house, stabbing him, and injuring their mother. He tries to cause Killua physical harm, but to no avail. Killua only sleeps through the whole ordeal and merely sighs this off and playfully greets Milluki, much to his frustration. Milluki then tries to threaten Killua, by saying that he would order the attendants to kill his friends. This only angers Killua, who breaks free one of his arms from confinement, and gives Milluki a murderous stare and claims if he ever harms his friends, he will kill him. Zeno Zoldyck enters the room and tells Killua to go see his father. Milluki is angered by the way his grandfather treats his younger brother, viewing it as soft. Zeno then asks Milluki about his opinion of Killua's abilities. Milluki admits that Killua is one of the most gifted assassins ever produced in the Zoldyck Family's history, but claims Killua is too emotional because he wants to make friends. Milluki tries to impress his grandfather by claiming that he is also an experienced killer and is capable creating a bomb that can be attached to a mosquito, which explodes when it sucks blood. Zeno admits that Milluki is a genius, but lacks physical fitness, and is too busy coming up with stupid inventions. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Yorknew City arc At the beginning of the arc, Killua asks Milluki to hack a copy of a memory card given to Gon by his father Ging Freecss. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69 After being tipped off about the whereabouts of Greed Island, Milluki's excitement results in one of the rarer moments in which he makes an outside expedition to Yorknew City in search of the game. He borrows 15 billion from Silva in exchange of killing 15 people and heads for the auction. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 However, he bids against Battera and is unable to win a copy during the auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 He then leaves the city in frustration.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 124 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Milluki appears again in Illumi's recitation of some events related to Alluka in the past of the Zoldyck Family. One day he took two of his younger siblings Alluka and Kalluto out for a walk and met a photographer. He tricked the photographer into declining Alluka's requests 4 times in a row, which resulted in the death of him and his acquaintances.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 It is also revealed that he once asked Alluka to kill someone for him to test Alluka's ability, and that the last wish made to Alluka before Killua came home was Milluki's, which was the latest computer model at the time. He is seen next when he, along with Silva and Kikyo, watch Killua and Alluka in her room. Kikyo realizes that Killua has become a good big brother. When Alluka's three wishes are done, Milluki regretted for asking a computer. It was too easy, that is why Killua was not harmed in Alluka's ability. With this, he earns a sharp glare from his father. Silva orders him to recite the rules in Alluka's ability. When Killua decided to leave the mountain with Alluka, Silva disapproves. Killua wished to his brother that if they will not be able to leave within 30 minutes, Kikyo will die. As Kikyo and slumps on the floor, Milluki comforts her. Tsubone reveals that Milluki and Kikyo continue to watch the inner mission through her monocle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 Milluki expresses his surprise when his brother Illumi suddenly gets teleported through Alluka's power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 336 Abilities & Powers Milluki like the rest of his family was raised to be an assassin from birth, and has trained in the art of assassination. However, unlike his siblings he lacks physical strength. He seems to be proficient in torture, as he was seen hitting Killua with a whip, but not for long due to exhaustion. Milluki is also known to be a genius at programming and hacking. Still, he occasionally acts with naivete. He has yet to display his Nen abilities, unlike his siblings. Computer Hacking and Programming: Milluki is a talented hacker. He tried to reproduce the game Greed Island using the saved data copied from a memory card left by Ging, but was not able to run it on any of his computers. This led him to the idea of hacking into the Hunter website but he never went through with it because of the risks. Inventor: He claims to have invented a micro-sized bomb that can be placed on a mosquito that explodes upon biting the prey for assassination purposes. However, the bomb's explosion is only as big as a fire cracker and it's pretty much impossible for a mosquito to bite the target that you want. Milluki also crafted special 40 kilogram metallic battle yo-yos that Killua wields as a weapon. Trivia *In the official databook, his name is "Myllki Zaoldyeck". *In other versions of Hunter × Hunter, Milluki is spelled and pronounced as Milky. References Navigation fr:Miruki_Zoldik Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Male characters Category:Manipulators Category:Assassins Category:Wanted Criminals